japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Future Tien
Future Tien is the alternate timeline counterpart of Tien. He is seen briefly in Dragon Ball Z The History of Trunks, and in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow" during a flashback. Background Future Tien Shinhan's life was exactly the same way as his mainstream present day timeline counterpart's life up until the Trunks Saga. In August of Age 764, Tien watches as Future Son Goku uses the Instant Transmission technique to arrive on Earth and kills both Future Frieza, and Future King Cold (something Future Trunks' arrival in the main timeline alters). Two years later on however, in Age 766 on August 12, Future Goku sadly dies from a lethal Heart Virus, and is unable to be wished back to life due to the death being of a real natural cause. Tien is shown outside Goku's house when Goku dies. He is shock upon hearing Krillin telling everyone about it. On May 12th Age 767, two killer androids had appear. Coming to the defense of Earth's inhabitants, Future Tien and all the other Z Fighters engage the androids in battle. In the TV special prologue, Future Tien is shown in receiving a swift punch to the stomach by Future Android 18, and in Future Trunks' flashback in "Ghosts from Tomorrow", it is shown that 18 killed him by blasting a hole straight through his chest with her High Pressure Energy Wave. Future Tien is the fourth Z Fighter to be killed by the androids; he dies after Future Yamcha but before Future Kuririn. The only survivor of the battle is Future Son Gohan, who dedicates his life to avenging all of his fallen friends. Future Tien was 34 years old when he was killed by the androids. Personality He acts exactly like his present day timeline counterpart. Appearance He looks exactly like his present day timeline counterpart. Abilities Quotes *Gasps *Agh *Grants Relationships 'Future Master Shen' He use to admire him. But now he hates him. 'Future Mercenary Tao' He no longer likes him as a teacher. 'Future Chaozu' He gets along very well with him. 'Future Son Goku' He was sad when he had heard that Goku died of a heart virus. 'Future Chi-Chi' 'Future Son Gohan' He likes hanging out with Goku's son. 'Future Yamcha' 'Future Kuririn' He gets along with him very well. 'Future Piccolo' He probably gets along with him. 'Future Puar' He gets along with him. 'Future Oolong' He gets along very well with him. 'Future Launch' 'Future Yajirobe' 'Future Vegeta' 'Future Bulma' He gets along with her. 'Future Master Roshi' He gets along very well with him. 'Future Korin' 'Future Kami' 'Future Mr. Popo' 'Future King Kai' He gets along with him. 'Future Android 17' He doesn't like him. 'Future Android 18' He also hates her. Knownable Relatives *'Future Three-Eyed clan' (Ancestors) *'Unnamed Future Parents' *'Future Master Shen' (1st Former mentor) *'Future Mercenary Tao' (2nd Former mentor) *'Future Chaozu' (Best Friend) *'Future Son Goku' (#1 Rival/dead) *'Future Yamcha' (2nd Rival) *'Future Korin' (2nd Mentor) *'Future Kami' (3rd Mentor) *'Future Mr. Popo' (4th Mentor) *'Future King Kai' (Final Mentor) *'Tien' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *It's unknown if he have spoken to Future Launch in this alternative timeline. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : the late Hirotaka Suzuoki *'English' : John Burgmeier all information on Future Tien came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Tien_Shinhan Gallery Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-004.jpg|Future Tien, and everyone are all at Future Son Goku's house. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-017.jpg|Future Tien and the others are horrified to find out that Goku is dead. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-027.jpg|Future Tien prepares to battle the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-035.jpg|Future Tien is defeated. Category:Characters Category:Males